


Sleepy

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Homelander needs help going back to sleep
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Kudos: 26





	Sleepy

His eyes flutter open. He can already tell it is way too early to get up. The room is dark; no light shines through the windows. He turns his head towards the clock on his nightstand; 4 am.

Maybe it is the loud sigh or the way he fidgets, but he senses one or the other has woken Madelyn. Homelander lets her pull him closer, cradling his upper body like he were a child. He smiles at the gentleness of her touch.

Slowly he closes the gap between his lips and Madelyn's leaking nipple. He takes the bud into his mouth, gently suckling and it doesn't long before the sweet liquid fills his mouth.

He feels safe at her breast like he's found a private haven. Madelyn's thumb caresses his cheek, Homelander breathes in her scent through his nose while his mouth drinks from her breast.

Homelander can already feel himself beginning to drift off back to sleep.


End file.
